The present invention relates to spindle connectors, and relates more particularly to such a spindle connector for use with a powder/liquid feeding system.
Various powder/liquid feeding systems are well known and intensively used in factories and plants for delivering powdered/liquid products such as wine, powdered milk, sauce, powdered plastics, etc. These feeding systems commonly use a pump to propel the material to be delivered. Using a pump to propel a liquid material is effective. However, if the material to be delivered is made in the form of a powder, or in the form of a liquid containing solid particles, a "bridging" phenomenon will occur when the material 15 pumped into the piping of the feeding system, causing the piping to be blocked or partially blocked. In order to eliminate this problem, a rotor is commonly used and installed in the piping, and rotated to break the "bridging". The operation of the rotor can also mix the material during the delivery. FIG. 1 shows a regular power/liquid feeding system, in which an elongated, curved rotor 300 is connected to a motor through a shaft 200, which has both ends respectively connected to the output shaft of the motor and the rotor 300 by a respective spindle connector 100. When the material is sucked into the input port 400 and delivered to the output port 500, the rotor 300 is continuously turned by the motor to stir the material. The spindle connector 100, as shown in FIG. 2, comprises a holder base 101 having a longitudinal center hole 102. When the transmission shaft 104 is inserted through the longitudinal center hole 102, a bolt 103 is fastened to the holder base 101 and the transmission shaft 104 to hold them together. When the motor is started to turn the base 101, the transmission shaft 104 is moved in the direction, and therefore the rotor 300 is turned simultaneously. Because the bolt 103 bears the pressure transmitted from the motor and is moved against the transmission shaft 104, it tends to be deformed or broken, causing the feeding system to shut down.